happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Favorite Happy Tree Friends Season 3 to 4 Shorts!
Hi guys, today is a blog about episodes from Season three to four, since previous blog was only about Season one to two, now i will about the other ones, and well... The old ones seems more classic and most Three to Four Season Episodes are good and some are meh, but i don't hate any episodes... Uh except a few ones that i mentioned... Ah well, i try my best man, i try to explain all ten... Duh here we go: 10: By The Seat Of Your Pants (Ok, but before anybody complains about this one... I have said this before, Lumpy was just PROTECTING Himself, he did not meant to kill FLiqpy! Rlly, Lumpy did not even do a goofy smile when Fliqpy died, he look sad since he miss his dead friend who turned evil and respects Fliqpy, and "In Over Your Hedge" is just a RIP-OFF off this episode, omg people can't stop complain? They complain over this episode, complaining so much, and i never hated Lumpy, he is even trying to help Fliqpy but failed, ya think Lumpy is a bad friend? Well not for me i just wanna say that it is Happy Tree Friends we are talking about and some episode Fliqpy have to die too since Fliqpy don't die often and he lost in this episode so this is kinda good for me ok?) 9: A Sucker for Love (Yes, for me, both parts counts as the same episode! Like i said about "Happy Trails" since at least this episode feels like the same one with two parts, is kinda random btw how they decided to make two parts of it lol, ah well... Nutty was stealing candy from a baby which is a villain thing but u know? Uh-huh you should know that i don't think Nutty is evil, but he is more of a neutral guy since things he do can get everybody else killed tho... Nutty just wanted love in this episode so why bother him? His death makes people think is what he should deserve but no i think even he would not deserve something that painful, that is rlly too much and that it would been better if Nutty did not steal from Cub but he is not Lifty and Shifty so he would never mean it when he steal candy and stuff but ah well if only he could marry Flaky like i want... Sorry if you ship Flaky with Flippy like everybody else since i do never want any argues and it is not cool if we fight since we have our opinions...) 8: Camp Pokeneyeout (Yeah, we got the game "Deadeye Derby" based on it, but well may i say... Sniffles was obviously cheating in the game... -_- Sigh ah well, about the episode... That bird ruined Cuddles' and Toothy's friendship... ALMOST so Toothy's eye even got injured thx to that bird-brain! Nutty is eating his own eyes is making me unsure if i will laugh or feel disgusted about it XD... Idk tho who Petunia wanted to shoot but we never know since she failed, Anyway, Cuddles and Toothy becomes friends again, phew, i am glad that was over... Until they died! But i am just saying that this seems good even if best friends fight they will end friends again i hope...) 7: All Flocked Up (Man, this title sounds like swearing XD and see? Lumpy is caring, he tried many stuff to help the baby bird to get back to it's nest again, heck, he even sacrifice himself to help the bird, and ya thought he wanted to sell body parts of one of his "Friends?" XD Never will happen or never did... JK! Of course that have happened, but Lumpy was either out of character or something like that... In this, he try to be a hero, but what he do is a little too much, and well, his ways to help it is what i would do... If i could climb.... But somebody have to do it! This episode only true good because Lumpy cares about others than himself!) 6: Wrath of Con (Everybody wanted to see Splendid because he is... Well, Splendid. XD Geddit? Ya maybe geddit dudes?? What is surprising tho is that The Mole know Sniffles was there even if he is blind, i guess it is meant to be a joke since Sniffles thinks The Mole is blind but yeah he is but it is rlly odd that part, Mime died with two other characters in a triple which is similiar to "Aw, Shucks!" But u know here he died with Disco Bear and Russell but in the other one it was with Sniffles and Nutty. But yeah and Splendid wrote something that is not even a "S" eh yeah, the blurb says so, uh well, he should not heat up a toy which looks like a weapon btw since ya remember what happened to Giggles and Petunia in this i guess? Reason btw why Lifty and Shifty listens at Splendid's speech? Well either they plan to steal something meanwhile Splendid focus on the crowd or they are his fans... Maybe rivals since it is their jobs to be his enemies and they listen because they care what their biggest enemy says... Anybody else thinks this way? XD And Sniffles have now found his card and so he finally saw Splendid so Sniffles was close to do his thing... But Splendid killed Sniffles lol remember it was a mistake since Splendid would never mean it!) 5: Buns of Steal (Just like episode 8, is both the only two episodes from Season 4 that i placed on the list... The two who is not in "Honorable Mentions" anyway which both have games based on episodes is here yeah, Run and Bun, ah well they seem to try to steal things from The Mole, i guess Shifty only saved Lifty to use him since they was gonna steal the buns but then he just kick Lifty's head and do not even care? What brother is he anyway? And a comment in page for this episode says that Shifty looks like anime in the ending i guess so too since the scratches on his face, lol his death looks comedic XD But seriously i guess we can never trust Shifty not even Lifty could trust him right?..) 4: Breaking Wind (Listen, i know Splendid was selfish and did not wanna save the others and just cared about the book, but he did not learn... Until the ending i guess... Let me tell ya: He was TOO focused on the book so he could not leave it at home and focus on saving them since he do both, Splendid DID his best, since Splendid do stuffs... Almost, and yeah he did cause deaths of the characters kind off but duh selfish... Also, Handy and Toothy finally in same scene but they yet have to look at each other or something like that since these both only beavers and only characters voiced by Warren Graff and yeah Petunia killed everybody i guess unless Splendid time travel and learns that the book was nothing but a piece of crap, Splendid learned his lesson in the ending that the book is Twilight and possibly decide to time travel as i said and yes just like in Better Off Bread it is and in this one he ignores the book and focus on everybody else right this is what Splendid possibly did after the ending of the episode or what?) 3: Swelter Skelter (Lifty and Shifty feels too hot and they want to steal Nutty's ice cream, also ya maybe not knew this but i guess i have to say this Natural Fact... Lol this natural fact is bad news for those who wished this was not true... But Natural is: In real life, Raccoons EATS squirrels, so Nutty either was scared that the duo was planning to eat him or rob him, but Shifty killed Nutty and of course he do not care since those two are jerks. And ha ha if Nutty deserves to die or have no candy then same thing with Lifty and Shifty but i would say Nutty never deserves anything awful not even this but his death was comedic like frying egg but Lifty and Shifty is always meanies so of course they deserve to not have ice cream at all, Well Cro-Marmot... Man he is featuring here yeah but Cro-Marmot seems to be Starring somewhat so imo this can be called an episode about him if i did a list about episodes of him but about this episode they kidnap him and at their home they are locked inside so they both die and the marmot gets a drink randomly so this happens if you're them!) 2: Just Be Claus (Seriously? ONLY Season 5 Episode in top ten? Ah well... Well in Honorable Mentions i have another one as well and well i guess Season 5 counts still as Season 4 for now not sure but maybe... Also, i guess it is Still Alive episodes, ah... Let's tell? Lumpy for some reason is Santa Claus and if Santa was in the show i believe he is a polar bear and i guess he even was in fanon but this is canon wiki so... Yeah just saying, polar bear is the right role lol, Splendid promises to send presents to all kids or adults or whatever if they is adults or kids in this and so they then gets presents anyway tho and adults can too or not idk but yeah the pic with Petunia was background for Christmas and now it change due to season i guess and these snow lol the gallery joked that Splendid ask Petunia if they will get married but idk i think they work since Petunia goes good with the beavers and squirrels but i guess i forgot to say Mime since she was twice with him lol, speaking of Mime he was in this as well and i guess we only saw these two since seeing him everywhere is making the episode too long and it could be long if it was a tv series episode but is good and maybe don't need to be long what is Splendid did to everybody meanwhile we only saw two but is good since what if Lumpy uh Santa already did give presents to some of the characters or he just started idk? And Cuddles is The Easter Bunny and this joke finally came lol but idk why on winter so Splendid promises to deliver cool eggs to everybody else and is very sweet that Splendid cares and everybody else should remember that Splendid cares but sometimes he's busy!) Honorable Mentions: 11: I Nub You 12: Going Out With a Bang 13: Peas in a Pod 14: All In Vein 15: Spare Tire 16: No Time Like the Present 17: Pet Peeve 18: The Chokes on You 19: Bottled Up Inside 20: Without a Hitch 21: We're Scrooged! And number one is:... SOMETHING FISHY! (Well eh... It is right, this is my favorite of Season three to four episodes, i wish i had show and tell in my school like showing pets, but the pets may have fur and obvious some people are allergic to pets or animals in general with fur, ah well... Giggles have only a cat and only is the same one we saw in other episodes too, Sniffles got a hamster and a blob in another episode... Much later yeah it is tho that later, so right and so far we know... So Russell have his Piranha, a fish who eats meat, if that parrot in ah you know "Sea What I Found" and idk if it is a clock or a real parrot, ah well we know he have fish for sure that he never eats but eats him XD... Idk if it is a hamster btw since now it says mouse, oh well the blurb of it said too but i believe hamster... And this is tho that i thought the cat attacked it but it was the fish who scared the cat lol, Giggles SHOULD check her cup first, and we see Nutty and Mime behind Giggles and they both sleeps being bored by Lumpy and then Giggles drinks it and yeah this episode is hinting or referencing to fans who complain about Flaky's gender, i believe girl btw even if i think it is... Some like "Some" says boy but oh well, girl for me XD but all three girls got hurt but at least Flaky survived, just lost her hands, Russell has a little hair this episode shows tho and well he could breathe with water i guess since he is a sea otter and they lives in the ocean, so the fish eats him even if Russell owns it, uh... Russell should learn it to behave, Russell died and everybody is happy i guess but idk why i think this is my favorite episode of these seasons and btw i believe some episodes have time line so this is a kids episode meaning not for kids i meant the characters since they are in school and episodes where they act as kids is time line in their old days and when they do adult stuff like dating or driving cars or etc yeah then eh they are adults or young adults and this episode feels kinda classic to me because idk it just does and Russell is my second favorite character so yeah i guess i tried to explain but this is all i tried to ah well...) Remember, this is all my opinions, yes i almost had ALL of the episodes in this, just a very FEW of them is bad imo and some i also like but i just put those i wanted to, ok feel free to comment and i tried as i say so wanna tell me your favorites since this is Season Three to Four and i did One to Two pre blog so next blog of course i guess is Irregular Episodes so be prepared and i hope ya enjoyed and waited for this blog so thank you for reading bye! Category:Blog posts